Broken Angel
by lilbrokenangel
Summary: Every holiday and every one of her birthdays they all see each other for her, their light, their hope...the only one who could keep them together....


I don't usually like or write a strictly sailor moon fic but this idea just wouldn't leave me and the words to it just seemed to flow out on to paper. So I finally decided to post it. Review please and tell me what you think of it. Thank you and enjoy…….

The rain pounded down upon the dark, dank ground. Five young men and women were all standing around a single object, seemingly immune to the bone chilling rain. Slowly, so slowly that the five figures never noticed it, a heavenly white light appeared. From that light was a girl with shy blue eyes, dressed in a pure white dress. Snow like angel wings came from her back and a golden hued halo hung over her head. The only thing tarnishing this picture of beauty was the two thin slices across her slim wrists.The angel, floating over the cold, inatimate object,watched over her loved ones.

"Why did I always fight with you and pretend to hate you, I didn't even get to say goodbye!" cried out a pale blonde headed woman quietly.

"Why'd you leave us so quickly? I'd give anything to have taken your place instead!.." sobbed a raven haired woman while being held by a tall chestnut haired woman.

'You always told us to fight to achieve our goals, never give up, yet you gave up too soon and too easily.' Thought the young woman comforting her raven haired friend.

"My little sister, why did you do that? You had so much to live for, so much to accomplish. You could have changed the world for the better…." Murmured a dark blonde haired man.

The last one of the group, was a you man holding a perfect red rose. The black haired man looked at the rose "Un tarnishable beauty, like your ethereal beauty. You shown with an unexplainable beauty that came from both the inside and out. You made people feel welcome and loved; ever trusting and forgiving without a thought. You touched so many people and saved them from their loneliness. I never thought that I was worthy of your loved, you deserved so much more than what I could give you.You were…**are **loved by so many but for some reason, you couldn't see it. You brought so many different people together, our friendship to you was the glue that kept us together. It's not the same with you gone, we've drifted from each other and the only time we really see each other is when we all come to see you. I love you, we love you. Never say goodbye you always said, because you felt that saying it meant you'd never see that person again. So to you, I hope that you have found the peace that you couldn't find here and I'll see you again someday." The man said, barely loud enough for his companions to hear his words.

The angel, still going unnoticed, cried softly with tears steadily running down her porcelain cheeks. 'Please, my friends, big brother, my love, don't cry for me and go on like this, I am not worth your tears. Move on, be happy, and forget me.'

The blonde haired man walked up to the ugly and cruel reminder that they were standing around and traced the letters engraved upon its surface with great sorrow.

Usagi Serenity Tsukino

June 30, 1987

1987 – 2005

"The Light of hope to all that she met.

May she rest in peace and sing with the angels in Heaven"

"We will all remember you. Everyone who's life you've touched in someway, like the rarest of flowers. We will never see anything like you again but for the many years to come we will remember you always. Every goal we achieve. Each dream we make come true, we will think of you and become stronger with each passing day. Even though you were too lost to see it, we love you and would be lost without you. Every time we close our eyes, we'll be able to see you, our shining pillar of hope that encouraged us to live. Hopefully now you'll finially be able to be rest and be free of your sorrow." Her brother then stood up and walked back to the rest of the group. For God knows how long, they stood there, just remembering. Finally they left the memory filled grave.

After they left, slowly the rain decreased and a feeble ray of light escaped the dark and powerful clouds. All that was left at the grave were sparkles drifting through the air with a single white feather resting at the base of the grave.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
